The Avengers The New Generation
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: The Avengers have settled down since the war with Loki, and now they have a new misson... To Look after their children. With the easy to call on babysitter, Loki, the Avengers are going to learn, just whst effect they have had on their kids. rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers ~ The new generation

This is a random idea that my friends and I came up with (guess which one of my friends) on Monday, during a Marvel day. Megan is my character, Astrid is Yes, i am using a type writter, Bucky is Brandon, Diana is hayley and Eagle is Dennis. Read, Review and enjoy.

_**The Avengers , the peace keepers and protectors of the earth. Turn to domestic life and from the loins these mighty herors are born 5 children, who are unbeknown to themselves being prepared to take up the mantles. This is their journey. **_

_**Megan Stark **_

Tony Stark paced around outside the bedroom , he winced when he heard Pepper cry out in pain. He studied the door wearily , it had gone quiet. All of a sudden, a cry of a baby sounded from the room. Tony opened the door, Pepper was sitting on the bed, holding a small bundle. Tony sat on the edge of the bed as the midwife left them alone.

"So?" Tony asked

"How do you feel about a daughter?" Pepper smiled

"Prefect, what shall we call her? " Tony looked at his daughter, little dark curls adored her head.

"I was thinking about Megan" Pepper looked down at their daughters peaceful face as she slept soundly.

"Megan Stark... I love it" Tony hugged his Wife and daughter.

_**Diana banner**_

" Dad? What was Mom like again?" Diana asked, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"She was a lot like you " Bruce Banner ruffled her hair "You should get some sleep, Loki is looking after you tomorrow "

"Will we get to see Stark's kid?" She asked

"I am sure the child will be born, but I don't know if Pepper and Tony will look after it, just yet" Bruce said

"Shame, night Dad" the girl smiled , and settled down on her bed.

"Night Diana" Bruce Said, leaving her room.

_**Eagle **_

" Go on dad" Eagle dared his dad, Hawkeye rolled his eye, notching an arrow, he fired it at the top window, the window was open and the arrow got through it.

"Clint, what have I told you?" they heard Natasha say, Eagle burst out laughing

"I can't you did that Dad! I never thought you would go against mom" Eagke laughed

"I'll get you back later" Hawkeye smirked

"Doubt that dad. Oh, and why do I have be babysat by Loki?" Eagle sighed

"So, Astrid isn't alone." Hawkeye smiled "Don't worry, we shouldn't be that long"

"Yeah" Eagle said" remember to tell Tony hi from me "

"I will, let's get in kid" Hawkeye chuckled , they went inside to face the wrath of an angry black widow.

_**Astrid **_

" Hello uncle Loki" Astrid sat next to the god of chaos.

"Hello, Astrid " Loki said

"So... Are you happy about looking after my friends and I?" She smiled

"Not exactly." Loki looked at her

"Awww, cheer up. It should not be as bad as you may believe it to be" Astrid smiled

"I very much doubt that" Loki replied

"It will be fun, trust me " Astrid patted his shoulder

" I am not overly fond of looking after you, that is that." Loki told her

"You will get use to it, sooner or later" Astrid giggled, Loki rolled his eyes doubting his niece.

_**Bucky**_

" Dad... Do you think I will be as strong as you?" Bucky looked up at his dad

" I don't know, son" Steve Rogers replied " Be sure not to cause any problems for Loki tomorrow"

"I don't get why I have to go. I mean isn't Loki a bad guy?" Bucky asked

"Fine, just go and keep Astrid company" Roses told his son

"Fine..." Bucky sighed, he was unlike his father, he didn't share the amazing strength of Captain America.

"I won't be long, Tony just wants to hold a little meeting." Rogers smiled, Bucky nodded not sure what to say...

_**The children of these heroes would soon be the only ones who will be able to save the world, and become the new Avengers. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers, here's chapter 2, hope you are enjoying this. Thanks to the people who have fave, and followed this story and to that one person who has review. Thanks XD. R&amp;R and enjoy.

* * *

The Avengers ~ The New Generation

Tony and Pepper were in the sitting room, Tony was holding Megan while Pepper was slowly going to sleep.

_'Sir,Thor, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Natasha romanoff and Clint barternare here'_ Jarvis said, Pepper woke up at that.

"Let them in" Tony said, standing up, Megan giggled, She looked at her father with bright brown eyes.

"So, this is the newest edition" Natasha looked at Megan, who looked back at her, Wonder and questions formed in her eyes.

"Yes, this is Megan" Pepper stood up

"She looks alot like you" Nataasha smiled

"Lets hope she has got my commonsense" Pepper joked "We'll leave you to your meeting" Pepper took Megan and left the group.

"So?" Bruce asked

"Fury sent me something, you need to see." Tony lead the way to his work shop, he typed in the password and lead them in. " Jarvis, bring up the information I got from Fury"

_'Of cause'_ Jarvis said. Suddenly the redish face of an Alien showed up on the screens, a 3D hollagram also appeared.

"What is that?" Steve asked

"Not sure, That is what Fury wants us to find out." Tony explained, Thor was looking at the alien, something flickered in his eyes. "Do you know it thor?"

"No, But Loki does." Thor looked at them "I am sure that thing is something to do with his army..."

"The one we had to fight?" Clint asked

"Yes" Thor nodded

"Thor, you should ask him, you should tell us once he has told you." Natasha said

"I will, is that it?" Thor looked at Stark, who nodded

"I was good to meet up with you all again, I have a feeling we will have to fight together soon too." Steve stook Tony's hand

"Yes, we should meet up more often." Natasha said "It might stop Clint and Eagle having compantions to see who can annoy me the most"

"Agreed" Thor smiled

_**Meanwhile, with Loki on babysitting duty**_

"One...Two...three...go!" Astrid said. Diana and Bucky ran from behind the chair to behind a desk, while Astrid and Eagle stayed where they were.

"Are you ready?" Diana wispered, the others nodded, they had to wait 3 minutes until Loki entered looking for them.

"NOW!" Eagle cried, the 4 kids jumped out flattening Loki. He groaned in pain,

"What the...?" Natasha and the others entered the room to see Loki under 4 kids.

"Get...them...off...me" Loki gasped

"Ok, time to " Rogers laughed, Eagle, Diana and Bucky went over to their parents, but Astrid remained on Loki's back.

"See you, Astrid!" Diana called in a cheery voice.

"Bye" Astrid waved cheerfully back. The other left leaving, Thor looked at his daughter, sitting on his brother.

"Have you been planning this all day?" Thor asked her

"You bet!" Astrid grinned

"Loki, I need to speak to you" Thor said

"Ok...Get her...off me first" Loki gasped for breath.

"Let him up Astrid" Thor chuckled, The stubborn young goddess pouted but got off him.

"Ok, what is wrong?" Loki asked

"This is about the thing that gave you the staff..." Thor told him quietly, Astrid heard him, though she pretended to be busy picking a few objects they had dropped.

"Lets go somewhere more privet" Loki said, Thor nodded and they left Astrid in the room. She watched them go, she would have to ask her friends when they next meet.


	3. Chapter 3

The Avengers ~ The New Genereation C3

_**19 weeks later**_

Tony was holding Megan, she was tapping on his phone and giggling everytime the screen changed. Tony just watched him, Pepper had gone to a meeting, leaving him to looked after his daughter. Megan tapped the phone again and the design for his suite came up. Megan eyes widened.

"Dab...dab...dab...dab!" She said, she looked up at Tony, who looked chuckled lightly.

"Yes, Dab" He grinned, Megan giggled and carried on tapping the phone.

_'Sir, Fury and the Avengers are here.'_ Jarvis said

"Here, what is it now?" Tony sighed. "Let them in" Tony said.

_'Of cause sir' _Jarvis said

"Ma...ma?" Megan questioned, looking as the door opened, she looked rather disappointed when she saw it wasn't her mother and went back to tapping the phone.

"Cute!" Astrid ran over as soon as she saw Megan. Megan looked at her, Megan poked Astrid's nose with a 'Dab'.

"Dab?" thor asked

"It's her faveorite word." Tony replied "what is wrong?"

"It's about, who know who" Fury answered

"Loki is having a break, will Pepper be willing to babysit for a minute or so?" Clint asked

"She is at a meeting, I am on baby duty today." Tony looked at his daughter again.

"Dab...Dab" She was tapping the phone again.

"Ah, that proves a problem" Fury signed

"I am sure they will be fine up here and we could talk down stairs. Jarvis wouldn't let any of them get out or anything in." Tony said

"We'll be fine, we need to plan our next attack on Loki!" Diana grinned

"Diana, you're meant to be setting an example." Bruce told her.

"Fine, we discuse something else!" Diana signed.

"Come with me." Tony, still holding Megan (still tapping away), he took to his work place. "Now What is this about Thanos"

"We don't know much, but we believe he is Earth. He is planning something, but we don't know what" Thor explained

"Will Loki be able to find out?" Tony questioned

"No, We do now that the Staff Loki had back than was given to him by Thanos." Steve said

"Dab!" Megan pressed a button on the phone and the picture of Thanos came up. Megan looked at it with a confused expression. "Da..."

"Uh?" The adults looked at her.

"Da,da,da,da,da!" Megan waved the phone. Tony looked happily surprised

"What's that?" Tony looked at the picture of Thanos, He quickly changed the picture.

"Da..." Megan looked at the new picture and giggled and went back to tapping it with a 'dab' each time it changed.

"She could tell he was bad." Natasha said, folding her arms.

"We can't let the children get involved" Tony said, it would put them at risk of get hurt."

"Starks right, the Children need to be kept out of this" Fury agreed "Luckily, Megan isn't old enough to understand"

"Yeah" Tony looked at his daughter "Is that all?"

"Yes, but be ready, he could threaten us at any moment." Fury told him.

"Ok" Tony nodded

_**Up stairs after the Adults left.**_

"Something is up, my father spoke to Uncle Loki about someone who gave him a staff." Astrid told them.

"Well, they could mean the staff that loki used to change the heart of my dad, but didn't it work against stark?" Eagle asked

"Yeah, Stark got lucky because of that light on his chest." Diana said

"Lucky, that thing was keeping him from being killed by strapnal." Bucky said "That's not lucky."

"Whatever, but we need to find out what they are talking could help!" Astrid told them.

"So, just try and evesdrop on them when they are talking in privet?" Diana asked

"That's the only way" Astrid signed "They would tell us if we asked. I asked my father, he refused to tell me."

"Than, if we learn anything, we have to tell each other!" Eagle said

"Yes." astrid nodded.

"Count me in" Eagle grinned

"Us too." Diana and Bucky agreed.

"Than, let start our investiagtion!" Astrid smiled, they all grinned and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't put this on the last chapter, I had forgot . Anywhom , R&amp;R and enjoy.

* * *

The Avengers ~ The New generation c4

_**3 Years later**_

"DADDY!" Megan ran down to her dad's work space, she got her usual box and typed in the code and got in. Tony had fallen asleep working, again. Megan giggled, she tapped his arm, Tony opened an eye and looked at his daughter. "Morning Daddy!" She smiled

"Morning..." Tony yawned.

"You are working to hard Daddy, Mommy are worried about you..." Megan looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine" Tony smiled back.

"Daddy, take more care, please..." Megan said

"I will, I will" Tony chuckled.

"Good!" Megan grinned "I helped Mommy make breakfast!"

"Lets go than. " Tony stood up. "Race?"

"Yep, last one there is..." Megan thought for a moment. "a rotten apple!"

"1...2...3...go!" Tony said, they both raced up stairs and into the dinning room.

"I won!" Tony smiled

"NO, I won!" Megan pouted

"Will you two grow up?" Pepper chuckled, She put a cooked breakfast infront of both of them.

"Daddy started it!" Megan said, Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Will you too be working again on that 'secret project'?" Pepper asked

"Yes!" Megan and Tony said together.

"Don't cause trouble" Pepper warned

"We won't"Tony promised.

"Have you got a meeting again mommy?" Megan asked

"I am afraid so, but I will be back by lunch" Pepper smiled

"Ok!" Megan tucked into her meal. Pepper left before Megan had finished her meal. Tony and Megan tidyed up then went downstairs. Tony brought up and holagram of a suite much like his but smaller, one for a teenager. "I can't wait until I grow up!" Megan giggled.

"than you could help your old man" Tony chuckled, Megan nodded. Megan and Tony worked together on a little piece of the suite.#

"I'm back, and we have company!" Pepper called. Tony quickly hid their work an turned as Pepper came down. The Avengers behind her. Megan was still on the computer, but on something else. Astrid was talking deeply to Diana,Eagle and Bucky. Megan was quite happy to keep out of their conversation. "You look like you've been very busy, can I see what you are working on?"

"It's a secret"Megan smiled

"That's a no then?" Pepper signed "Will you show once it is done?"

"Yes" Megan giggled

"Tony, we need to talk" Steve said

"Ok, Megan ,will you go upstairs we need to talk in privet." Tony looked at her.

"Ok daddy!" Megan got off her chair, she went up stairs with her mother and the other kids.

"I'll go and make lunch" Pepper said, she went into the kitchen. Astrid went to sneak downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Megan asked, she sat on the sofa, watching the older kids.

"Er, trying to listen in" Astrid said as if it was the obvious answer.

"But, my Daddy said they are speaking in privet..." Megan told them "They don't want to be heard."

"Well, That's why I am trying to listen in." Astrid looked at her, Megan signed, she went off to the kitchen to help her mom, while the others listened to the privet conversation.

_**With Astrid and the others**_

"Thanos..." Astrid said, they were sitting on the sofa, after listening to part of the conversation.

"So, he is a bad guy?" Bucky asked

"Well, he is planning something, according to my father he is" Astrid signed

"so, we know need to find out..." Bucky began

"Find out what?" They turned to see the adults coming in.

"Nothing!" Diana grinned, Megan came in with her mom eating a sandwhich, she watched the others.

"Well, time to go." Natasha said, they left.

"So?" Pepper looked at him.

"nothing so far,we are still looking" Tony signed.

"Does Daddy need help?" Megan asked

"Not on this one!" Tony smiled

"Ok, good luck Daddy! I know you will find what you are looking for!" Megan gave him a hug.

"Thank you" Tony hugged her back "I believe we will find it!"

"Never give up!" Megan giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

The Avengers ~ The New generation c5

"Why can't I stay home? I will be fine with Jarvis!" Megan moaned

"If your father was not in a meeting you could stay at home, but I am sure you'll have fun with Loki and the others" Pepper told her. Megan pouted, before her mother took her out the house, Megan sneaked one of her dad's phones from the side.

Pepper left Megan with Loki, Loki gave a heavy sigh.

"Are you ok?" Megan asked

"I am not fond of looking after children." Loki said

"I'm not fond of being babysat." Megan told him. "I won't cause of any trouble"

"That would be a first" Loki sighed, they went into a sitting room, Megan slightly in the lead.

"GO!" Astrid yelled and jumped out, Megan was in the line of attack, Megan was tackled to the floor. Astrid stood up and looked at her. "Sorry..."

"Owww..." Megan's eyes filled with tears as she rubbed her head. Suddenly the phone she had took went off. "AH!" Megan took it from her pocket, it was Tony ringing. Megan answered "Daddy!"

_'So, you are the one who took the phone" _Tony chuckled

"Yep, Sorry for not asking" Megan said

_'It's ok, I will be able to tell you when I have finished the meeting and pick you up' _Tony smiled

"Ok, Love you Daddy!" Megan smiled brightly.

_'Love you too, behave.' _The call ended, Megan put the phone back and stood up.

"You nicked your dad's phone!" Bucky sounded surprised.

"I borrowed it, My Daddy knows I have it so, it isn't stolen!" Megan told him. Megan went and sat on a sofa, before pulling out the phone again and sat playing on it.

"Werid" Eagle muttered, Diana went over to Megan.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Playing this" Megan showed her a game.

"What do you have to do?" Diana sat next to her.

"Let your planet grow, you have to keep it safe. The more advance the planet comes it will start to help the sun protect it." Megan explained

"Cool!" I have to try that game!" Diana smiled

"Do you want to try?" Megan halt the phone to her.

"Yes, thanks!" Diana and Megan sat playing the planet game.

_**4 hours later.**_

Tony was just leaving the meeting, he got out his phone and called Megan.

_'Hello Daddy!' _Megan's cheery voice emited from the phone.

"I have finished my meeting, I just need to get something than be right there." Tony told her.

_'Ok Daddy' _Megan said.

"Bye." Tony smiled

_'Bye Bye'_ Megan giggled. Tony ended the call, He was about to put it away when it rang again. It was Fury.

"Fury?" Tony answered

"You need to get here fast. Loki is bring the kids" Fury said simply and then the call ended. Tony looked at his phone confused. He quickly head home to suite up.

_**At S.H.I.E.L.D**_

"What's going on?" Steve asked

"We need to wait for Stark" Phil sai

"I'm here" Tony land, in his suite. Megan who was sitting on a chair, got up and ran to him.

"Daddy!" She giggled, She tapped the helmet. It opened and Tony smiled at his Daughter.

"You ok?" He asked

"I'm ok!" Megan smiled.

"What's wrong?" Tony looked at Fury.

"Thanos has made his move" Fury looked around the Avengers.

"So, what was it?Where is he?" Bruce asked

"We still don't know his where abouts but..." Fury took a breath " he has take your wives..."

"What!" They echoed. Megan looked at the horror struck look on her dad's face. Her eyes once again reflected many questions she wanted to ask, biut she would just ask Jarvis later


	6. Chapter 6

This has only been up for 3 days and it already has over 300 views! Thanks guys, I must say, this is my first time writing marvel, sorry if I get it wrong, and sorry the chapters are short. If I do complete it and get any ideas on how to improve the previous chapters, I will. I only have 2 weeks left at school, and I will be able to spend most of my time writing (Nothing new there). Thank you readers, this is the shortest but the most viewed story I have Writen, I love you guys! R&amp;R and ~Enjoy~

* * *

The Avengers ~ The New generation c6

"WE have to find them!" Clint growled,The avengers agreed. Tony halt Megan close as if afraid she would go next.

"We need to keep the children safe,We need to send them away." Fury said, Megan had no idea about what he was talking about, but she knew she was never going to let them take her away.

"I'm staying with Daddy!" Megan growled, her usual sweet deminished within a swift second. She halt on to her Dad.

"I would prefer if Megan was with me, than I know she was safe." Tony told him.

"We aren't going either!" They turned to see the other standing there.

"You have been keeping secrets, than exspect to get rid of us for 'protection',Tell us what is wrong, we can help!"Astrid begged.

"None of us want to go!" Diana agreed

"And none of us will, we will fight to be here!" Bucky said.

"But, you will be safe..." Thor sighed

"Father?" Astrid looked at him

"If you are taken to safety, Thanos can't use you against us." Bruce added.

"Don't worry you will be safe" Fury said "Phil, make sure you take these kids to a safe house."

"Of cause" Phil took Megan from a unsure Tony.

"Daddy!" Megan burst out, the other kids found their eyes filling with tears. They let Phil lead them away. Megan gave tony a sad wave "Bye bye daddy" She muttered, Tony raised his hand, he turned to Fury.

"I know you want them safe, but as Megan's father, I disagree about you making that choice!" Tony growled

"Tony, it is what is best for them" Thor said, Tony sighed giving in.

"I am going home" Tony said, closing the helmet and took off.

"Is it really what is best for them?" Steve asked, they turned and looked at him

"As long as they live" Thor said, They remained quiet as they all headed off home.

_**Tony Stark**_

Tony sat on the sofa, head in his hand, he halt a glass in his other. He had lost both his wife and daughter.

_'Sir, I have picked up your phone signal, it seems to be heading over the pacific ocean.' _ Jarvis spoke over his thoughts.

"The phone Megan has, Keep track of that signal, and contact the Avengers, but don't contact fury, he must know about this!"

_'Yes sir' _Jarvis said

"There is hope yet!" Tony grinned, his eyes fell on to a picture of Him, Pepper and Megan, he smiled. Megan was under his protect no one elses.

_**Steve Rogers**_

Steve went to the gym and began taking his fury out on a punch bag. With every hit, Steve couldn't help but cry a little. He only stopped as soon as he busted the punch bag. He heard his phone going.

"Hello?" He answered

_'Mr. Rogers. I am Jarvis, would like to you go to his as he has something to say' _Steve heard on the other side _'Please contact and Thor.'_

"...Ok..." Steve replied, he ended the call and looked at his phone confused "I wonder what it is about...Well, it doesn't matter." He went outside to get a taxi to the bar, Thor and Bruce had gone too.

_**Hawkeye, Bruce Banner &amp; Thor**_

Clint, Bruce and Thor had gone to drink at a bar, to drown their sorrows. They both wished their was away to keep their kids safe without sending them away, but it was too late.

"We swhould have said something, like Tony" Bruce sighed

"Agreed, I doubt Astrid will forgive me for not speaking up for her..." Thor added sadly, Steve enters the bar and goes over.

"Stark wants us" Steve said, the God and the sciencist looked at him.

"Why?" Bruce asked

"No idea" Steve admited

"Than, lets see what he wants" clint grummbled.

_**At Stark's**_

"What do you want Stark?" Thor asked

"I know how to find the kids!" Tony grinned

"How?" Steve looked happy.

"Megan took one of my phones, Jarvis has locked on to the signal of that phone!" Tony smiled, he showed them the globle, a small red dot flashed in the pacific ocean.

"That where the kids are?" Bruce said

"Y.." Tony began, the red dot vanished.

_'Sir, I have lost the signal'_ Jarvis said

"NO!" Clint gasped

"Jarvis keep the co-ordinates of the last signal from the phone. We have to get them, Fury has no right to take our kids!" Tony growled "Time to suite up boys!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Avengers ~ The New generation c7

_**In a Plane heading to a mysterious Island**_

"Give it back!" Megan yelled, the 3 year old lept at Phil how had take her phone.

"No, you realise this is for your own good" Phil said

"How do you know it is good for us?" Astrid growled "You are controlling what happenes to us! We deserve a chance to descide!"

"Let us go...Now!" Diana yelled, her hands balled into fists, her knuckles were turning white.

"Phil we are reaching the safe house Island." On on the plan drivers said.

"LET...US...GO!" Diana Roared, her skin began to bulge out, turning a light shade of green.

"Oh my Father..." Astrid gasped.

"Waah!" Megan cried and hid behind Bucky, Diana transform and smashed her way through the floor, Phil feel back, he watched as Bucky halt on to Megan ,Astrid took Bucky and Eagles hands. Astrid jumped after Diana.

"KIDS!" Phil yelled "Contact Fury, they have got away!"

_**On the Island.**_

Megan, she had a scraped knee, Astrid was putting a plaster on it. Bucky and Eagle had gone on a search to find Diana. Megan sniffed, Astrid sighed and hugged her.

"We'll get home, our Dad's...Your dad is sure to make our dad's realise they were ideots." Astrid sighed.

"Atleast your dad tried to stop to being taken" Eagle and Bucky returned. "And we have located Diana"

"Where is she?" Astrid asked

"In the safe house" Eagle said "It doesn't seem that bad, atleast they have good network and computers."

"Computers?" Megan asked

"Yep, but they have a special thing on them that stops other computers or anything else at that matter find them." Bucky explained, Megan thought about that for awhile.

"Well, we are here, there is nothing we can do now" Astrid sighed, she took hold of Megan's hand "Let's go, and lets hope there is good food." Megan remained quiet, she allowed Astrid lead the way. they reached the safe house a plump woman stood at the door.

"There you are children, come inside, I have just made you dinner." She smiled, Megan gave her a funny looked, Astrid couldn't help but chuckle at the surprised look on the woman's face. They went inside, Astrid sat next to Megan. They tucked into the meal the woman had made.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked

"I am lisa, I will be here to look after you." She smiled, she was a very cheerful woman.

"I'm Astrid, this is a great meal. Thank you so very much!" Astrid grinned

"I'm Eagle, and this is the best meal I have had!" Eagle said with his mouth full of mash.

"I second that, I'm Bucky!" Bucky grinned too.

"Sorry about giviogn you a scare"Diana bluched,"But You do make a great dinner." Megan looked at her dinner, She took a bite. It tasted like her mothers cooking, tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry shocking everyone.

"What is wrong dear?" Lisa asked. "Don't you like it?"

"I want my Mommy and Daddy!" Megan brawled, The others looked at her sadly. Lisa was the one with the most sorrowful face.

"I see..." lisa was unsure how to answer.

"Come one Megan" Astrid stopped eating, she took Megan's hand. "Where is her bedroom?"

"Any of the rooms on the left, you get to decorete them too." Lisa smiled sadly. Astrid took Megan to a room, it was fairly big, she tucked Megan in and stayed with her, Megan cried herself to sleep. Astrid returned to the table, where the boys and Diana were stuffing their faces with Chocolate cake. astrid sat back on her chair and sighed. "would you like some cake dear?" Lisa asked

"No" Astrid answered.

"Why not? It is GREAT!" Diana grinned

"Because I am worried about Megan, she is only 3!" Astrid said "She...she shouldn't be here..."

"Ah, she'll get used to it." Eagle waved off the worry.

"I doubt that..." Astrid muttered her breath, she stood up again "I'm taking the room next to Megan's" With that astrid retired to her new room.

_**late at night**_

Astrid was awoken by a noise from the room next door, Megan's room. She got up and peeked in next door. Megan was up, the light was on, she was puting something on the wall.

"Megan?" Astrid asked

"Uh?" Megan dropped what she was holding. Astrid picked up the paper. It was a suite like Tonys, but different

"This is...Your suite?" Astrid asked

"Yes,Daddy and Jarvis was helping me...Mommy didn't know, it was to be a surprise..." Megan said

"Hm..." Astrid stuck it to the wall with the bluetack which was on the back. "I think it will suit you well."

"I want to make diana a suit too, not one flike mine or daddys, but some sort of clothing that with change with her..." Megan looked at the picture. Her eyes halt wisdom no child of 3 should hold. "I want to help my daddy find something he is looking for...though Fury thought I was too young to understand, or even remeber..."

_"Dab!" Megan pressed a button on the phone and the picture of Thanos came up. Megan looked at it with a confused expression. "Da..."_

_"Uh?" The adults looked at her._

_"Da,da,da,da,da!" Megan waved the phone. Tony looked happily surprised_

_"What's that?" Tony looked at the picture of Thanos, He quickly changed the picture._

_"Da..." Megan looked at the new picture and giggled and went back to tapping it with a 'dab' each time it changed._

_"She could tell he was bad." Natasha said, folding her arms._

_"We can't let the children get involved" Tony said, it would put them at risk of get hurt."_

_"Starks right, the Children need to be kept out of this" Fury agreed "Luckily, Megan isn't old enough to understand"_

Megan looked at the drawing with deterimnation.

"Megan?" Astrid looked at her, Megan looked up at the older girl. "Can I help?"

"Yes!" Megan smilec "If you want to!"

"I do!" Astrid told her.

"Can we keep it a secret, just you and me?" Megan questioned.

"Of cause, I promis" Astrid smiled

"Thank you!" Megan hugged her.

"Your welcome, now go back to bed.I'll see you in the morning." Astrid chuckled and got her tucked into bed again. before returning to her own room. They had to get home, for Megan's sake.


	8. Chapter 8

a shorter chapter this is. I have a good idea for the next one though, so it will be longer. And and bit of fighting amongst the kids. Er..hope you like it anyway,R&amp;R and enjoy.

* * *

The Avengers ~ The New generation c8

_**Tony Stark(As Ironman)**_

Tony hovered over the last co-ordinates of the phones signal, there was no where around for miles, he sighed, they had been searching for hours.

_'Any luck Stark?'_ Hawkeye asked

"No, nothing. I am going to kill fury!" Tony growled "He had no ri..."

_'You'll have to get inline mate'_ Bruce said

"Lets Regroup and replan" Tony sighed

_'Good idea'_ Steve agreed, Tony fly off back towards land.

_**At safe house**_

Megan hide behind the door frame to the kitchen, everyone else had eaten breakfast, astrid was helping lisa wash up. Megan watched them, Astrid was putting bowls away when she realised Megan was watching.

"Morning sleepy head!" She smiled, Lisa turned to see Megan.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Lisa asked

"I can have anything?" Megan asked looking surpirsed.

"Of cause, well if we have it, if not. I can easily order some" Lisa smiled, Megan thought for a while.

"Can I have pancakes with syrup and chocolate sauce?" Megan looked at her.

"Now, that is something we can make. Come and sit down, I make your pancakes." Lisa chuckled, Megan climbed on to a seat and waited. Lisa placed the finished pancakes infront of Megan, who dag in.

"I guess missing Dinner yesterday made even more hungary today" Astrid chuckled.

"Well, atleast I know she likes my cooking." lisa laughed "That reminds me, Megan, I understand you missing your dad so, How about we give your room an Iron theme?"

"Like my daddy's suite?" Megan mumbled though a mouthfull of pancake.

"Yes,If you want" Lisa told her, Megan's face lit up and she nodded. "I'll go and order the paint and brushes" Lisa left the two girls

"Are we still going to work together?" Astrid asked

"Yes, My daddy needs me!" MEgan grinned "I know your daddy needs you"

"Yeah..." Astrid smiled at the little girl, she could only hope she was right.


	9. Chapter 9

The Avengers ~ The New generation c9

_**7 years past, the avengers were unable to search for their children after they realised that S.H.I.E.L.D were watching them. Bucky had began to gain more stregnth, he started working out everyday to harness more power. Astrid had been sent a gift from Thor, it was a spear made by the Dwaves, she was proved worthy enough to use it. When she did she called forth didferent storm types, snow, hail, rain. She was very proud to weild the spear, whom she named malmhríð, meaning Storm of metal or battle. Eagle gained more accuracy, not that it needed imporving by much. Diana used her father's technique to stop her from transforming, yet the fact she could become the 'hulk' as such, confused her. but she halt it with pride knowing she was like her father and he would never be alone. Megan, the other hand, was being her fathers daughter down to a 't'. She was allowed to have one of the computers in her room , which was painted bright Red and Gold with a large picture of her father on the wall. Megan, had got a pair of glasses and made them that they didn't help with sight, but they were much like her father's halmet, but smaller. Megan had also been up to no good, taking after her father, she used the computer to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D files, without them knowing. And by doing that she was able to loosen the control they had over her computer. Megan knew , that with a few more days she would finaly be able to get through to Jarvis and hoped that her father had finished her suite...**_

Megan was typing away, trying to get to Jarvis, she had her headphones in the computer so she would be able to hear Jarvis.

"Megan?" Megan took out her head phones and looked at the door as Lisa opened up.

"Yes Lisa?" Megan said

"The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D are to talk to you" Lisa looked worried

"Ok" Megan locked th computer, she knew they would be unable to get into it. she left her room and went into the kitchen, Fury sat at the table, with the others. Megan leaned on the door frame, folding her arms.

"Please sit" Fury motioned to the only seat left, the one next to him.

"I would rather stand" She told him, Astrid couldn't help but smirk.

"Every well, I guess you are wondering why we are here today" Fury said

"Yes" Bucky sighed, looking somewhat annoyed.

"I am here to tell you, why your mothers were taken and by who..." Fury began.

"You are talking about Thanos, the redish faced alien." Megan looked at Fury through narrowed eyes.

"How do you know?" Phil asked, Megan smirked

"Just because a kid is 19 weeks doesn't mean they can't hear you or remember what you are saying" Megan explained "Thanos is after Earth, Our fathers and Eagle's mother, are the avengers , 'Earth's mightest heroes' and whatnot. As a way to weaken them, they took our mothers." Everyone looked at Megan, she had closed her eyes, she was still leaning laziloy on the door frame. A look of sacifcation settled on her face,she cracked open an eye too see the looked on Fury's face. "Did I get it right?"

"Yes, you did" Fury seemed very surprised that she knew that.

"Just like her dad" Diana laughed, Fury looked at Megan in a way that made her feel that he was trying to read her mind. Megan stood up tall.

"If that is all, I have work todo" Megan said, leaving them, and returned to her room. Sitting down at her computer , she set on working again.

_**A few hours later**_

Megan was typing fouriously, a password thing appeared on the screen. Megan typed i her dad's password.

_'Sir, there is a unidenified personal entering the system.'_ She heard Jarvis say.

_'Can you find the location of the person?' _ Megan heard her dad, her face lit up.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Megan asked

_'Who is this?'_ Tony questioned

"It's me Dad, Megan!" Megan smiled

_'Megan?' _Tony gasped, _'Oh my god!Are you ok? I am so glad to hear from you!'_

"It is great to hear you again dad, have you finished my suite?" Megan said

_'Of cause' _ Tony grinned _'I never stopped working on it'_

"I'm going to send our co-ordinates to Jarvis, Send my suite there. But make sure no one will see it." Megan said, typing again "Is should get here before Dinner, So make dinner for me ok?" She grinned

_'Got them, The suite is heading your way.' _ Tony told her _'I'll order dinner tonight'_

"Right you are ,See you later dad, I have so much to tell you!" Megan grinned "I better go, incase someone finds out what I am doing."

_'Doesn't anyone know what you are doing?' _Tony asked

"I'll explain when I get home, bye dad!" Megan said, she stopped the signal. She leaned back on her chair.

"Hey, Megan? You ok?" Astrid knocked on the door.

"Yep, come in, come in" Megan said. Astrid entered the room, she looked at the walls.

"Are you ok?" Astrid asked

"I'm fine, But I..." Megan stopped herself. "I'm fine"

"Meg..."Astrid looked like she needed to say something

"what is it Astrid?" Megan looked at her

"When Thanos does attack earth, and if our fathers are beaten...Fury wants us to fight..." Astrid looked worried.

"I won't let it come to that!" Megan stood up

"How, Megan, you are the youngest of us."Astrid told her

"I know, but I am also the most intelligent of us" Megan grinned

"Modest much" Astrid folded her arms, annoyed

"Seriously.." Megan lowered her voice "I got past the computer sercrity and contacted my father, he is sending my suite here, I will be going home before dinner."

"You...are going?"Astrid seemed surprised and sad at the same time.

"When I get home, I will tell your father, and the others where you are, we'll come and get you, I sware!" Megan promised.

"I know you will" Astrid smiled.

"How long until dinner?" Megan asked

"2-3 hours" Astrid said

"Ok, I and going to the shore, I will see it coming than" Megan left the safe house,a nd went to the shore. There she sat, waiting...

After a few hours, Megan saw it, it was more of a case. Suddenly a siren went off. The suite was near, the sensers picked it up. The suite hit the sand, Megan raced over to it. she need a password to open it, typing her dads password, it opened up. egan put her feet in the suite foot, from that point on, the suite built itself around her. Soon, Megan stood on the beach, in a silver and blue suite, much like her fathers.

_'Hello again, Miss Megan' _ Jarvis said as the suite turned on.

"Hi there Jarvis..er... Ok, the trusters..." Megan said "Ok, up we go!" Megan shot up, Megan screamed, But after a minute or so, she strainghtened out and with Jarvis showing the way, headed home.

_**At Starks**_

Tony was setting out a chinese he had ordered. He hoped Megan would be back soon.

_'Sir, the avenmgers are here, and Miss Megan is on her way.' _ Jarvis said

"Good, and let them in" Tony smiled, the avengers came in and looked at the dinner set out.

"Expecting company?" Steve asked

"Yes and she should be here soon, you are welcome to join ..." Tony began, there was a crash, they all looked outside, to see Megan removing the mask from her face, she got up and waved.

"Is that..." Bruce began

"DAD" MEgan ran into the house and hugged Tony.

"I am so glad you are home!" Tony smiled

"Megan?" Thor asked, he looked as surprised as the others. "You are meant to be at the safe house."

"Not so safe. I was able to get into the files of S.H.I.E.L.D. I got through to Dad and Jarvis." Megan grinned "And, tomorrow we need to get the others"

"You mean..." Steve began

"I promised Astrid...I promised that I would brign you to bring them home." Megan said

"And we shall!" Thor smiled "You have grown up alot Megan."

"Being 3 when we were taken, I had to grow up fast." Megan said

"Anyway, lets eat!" Bruce grinned

"Yes!" Megan smiled "Oh, and Mr. Banner."

"What is it?" Banner looked at her

"Er...Diana, on the plane to the safe house, Diana turned into a hulk to..." Megan told him "It seems the gamma in your DNA, has been inherited by Diana."

"Ah, that is a problem." BRuce sighed

"But, she can control her anger, just like you" Megan chuckled "It was only once, that she did change..."

"Are we going to eat now?" Clint asked

"Yes" Megan smiled, they all sat down, and ate, knowing tomorrow, they will all be together again.


	10. Chapter 10

I will not be continuing this fanfiction. My friend Tia the typewritter (Yes I am using a typewritter) has begun a rewrite of this. She is a better writter then me sometimes.


End file.
